OrbitAnime
|online serv 2=DirecTV Now |online chan 2= |online serv 3=PlayStation Vue |online chan 3= |online serv 4=YouTube TV |online chan 4= |}} OrbitAnime is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by BronzePlanet International and Mystical Entertainment. It's soon to be programming director is Timothy Scott, who was the long term programming director of Vision Rising Sun from January 2015 to October 2016. It will primarily broadcast Japanese animation to serve as a competitor for the other anime-based channel in the US, AnimeNation. It will replace the other anime based channel that was owned by CG66 Studios, NickFamily Anime. It is set to air in the late summer/early fall of 2017 following a pending sale of NickFamily Anime and other channels. On September 1, 2017, the channel officially launched with a full days of programming, the highlight of the day was the Boruto dub premiere with 1.2 million viewers. After that day, the channel averaged about 500-850k in the daytime, and 430-950k in the nighttime. History On August 12th, 2017, BronzePlanet and Mystical Entertainment entered talks with Curiousgorge66 Studios for the possible sale of NickFamily Anime. The deal is estimated to be worth $500 million. Mystical Entertainment and BronzePlanet will also transfer most of their anime programming to OrbitAnime while keeping a showcase block of anime on BronzePlanet to help advertise the channel. On August 22, it was announced that there will be a weekday primetime block of new dubs, including a Boruto dub premiere which will be on Tuesdays at 7 pm. It was announced in early September that a block that focuses on 80s anime will start airing on weekend mornings from 3:30 am to 7 am. Bumpers and on screen identity The first on screen identity is currently being developed by Platige Image and Prana Studios, and the bumpers will mostly include drum and bass music. The logo is designed by Bronze Digital. During September 1st and November 31st, the branding was developed in house and included remastered BronzePlanet bumpers to include OrbitAnime branding and footage. On December 1, 2017, the new look was launched and the "Apartments" look began. Programming Slice of Life * Wake Up Girls! ClassicOrbit * Dragon Ball (Blue Water dub) * Dragon Ball Z (Ocean & Westwood dub) * Fighting Spirit (Sundown dub) * Fist of the North Star (Sundown/Discotek dub) * Inuyasha * Lupin the Third * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (OVA) * Mobile Suit Gundam * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Pokemon (Kanto & Johto) * Rurouni Kenshin * Ranma ½ * Slayers Comedy * Ghost Stories * Gintama (Sundown dub) * Is This a Zombie? * Maria Holic * Space Dandy * Ayane's High Kick * Galaxy Angel * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (rights transferred from NickFamily Anime) RomancEcchi * Rosario+Vampire * Mermaid Saga * Rec * Ray The Animation * Wanna Be the Strongest in the World Action * Vanishing Line * Boruto (dub premiere) * Code Geass * Corpse Party (Sundown dub) * Ergo Proxy * Hell Girl * Noir * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan * Serial Experiments Lain * Weiß Kreuz * Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card * Code: Realize − Guardian of Rebirth * Gungrave * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (new series) * Ōsama Game The Animation Sports * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Sundown dub) * Two Car Upcoming programming Action * Record of Grancrest War Former programming Action * Black Clover * One Piece * Psycho Pass * Samurai Champloo * Baccano * Bleach * Blood+ * BloodC * Hellsing * IGPX * The Knight in the Area Comedy * Akiba's Trip: The Animation * Detroit Metal City * Devil is a Part Timer Romance * Date A Live * Highschool DxD * Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? ClassicOrbit * Big O * Bubblegum Crash * Bubblegum Crisis * Cowboy Bebop * Dragon Ball (Bluewater dub) * Dragon Ball GT (Bluewater dub, rights shared with Morning Action) * Dragon Ball Z (Ocean/AB Groupe dub) * Speed Racer * Tenchi Muyo * YuYu Hakusho Programming blocks * AM Action ** Every day from 6a-12p, programming aimed an 8-17 audience. * Comedy Lunch Hour ** Every day from 12-1p, comedy anime takes control of OrbitAnime! Programming aimed at an 11-21 audience. * PM Action ** Every day from 1p-6p, programming aimed at an 11-24 audience. * Primetime! ** Every weekday from 6p-7p (7:30p on Tuesdays), dub premieres and new episodes will be shown here! Programming aimed at a 13-24 audience. * After Dark ** Every night from 7p-6a (7:30p-6a on Tuesday nights), programming aimed at a 16-34 audience. * Sunday Racing Mornings ** Every Sunday morning from 9a-12p, it's all about racing anime! Programming aimed at the 9-24 audience. * ClassicOrbit ** Every Saturday and Sunday morning from 4a-7a, we are going back in time with classic animation from movies, ovas, and tv series. Programming aimed at the 13-34 audience. International * Orbit Anime Canada - A Canadian version of the channel, it will split the time with BronzePlanet Canada, with BronzePlanet airing from 7a to 7p, then OrbitAnime airing from 7p to 7a. ** OrbiteAnime - A French-Canadian version of OrbitAnime, unlike the English language version, this one runs 24/7. * Orbit Anime England - An English version of the channel, it will split the time with BronzePlanet UK/Ireland, and will have the same timeshift schedule as OrbitAnime Canada. * OrbitAnime+ - A freeview network dedicated to classic anime from the 1970s to the early 2000s. It will also air newly dubbed episodes of Dr. Slump. Category:Chaossy Category:Channels